Xiaolin Showdown:Friends to the end
by lady-tita
Summary: This storys is about Hannibal Bean and Cannibal Vines. How they first met. Before the time of Apocalips. Story for Cataclypic. My good friend. chapter 7 is up. Story Completed
1. 1500 years ago

Ok I'm on a fire. More and more ideas just keep coming. So I making this story for my good friend Cataclyptic. Since he helps me with my other story, and he like some off my stores too. I hope you will like this one.

I don't own Cannibal Vines AKA CV. He belongs to Cataclypic. I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.

Xiaolin Showdown: Friends to the end.

Chapter 1 1500 years ago.

It was 1500 years ago. The year of Grand Master Dashi himself. It wasn't long before Hannibal Bean came along and Wuya and Chase Young was on the Heylin side. Chase and Wuya was on the side of good before. They where with Grand Master Dashi. They where all friends.

They been battle evil all day. They want to go back to the temple for relax. They didn't met Hannibal Bean yet, they where fighting against Kilian. She was the first Heylin Witch before Wuya. Kilian knew Hannibal Bean. She got Hannibal to the Heylin side. Hannibal was always a bean, never a human. He was alone no friends, or family. He ran into Kilian and when she saw met him, she knew that Hannibal was going to be the greatest evil in the world.

Grand Master Dashi, Chase Young, Master Monk Guam, Wuya was riding on Dojo heading back to the temple. Dojo had reazled something. He heard of another evil that will take Kilian's place.

" I don't know about this Dashi." Dojo said. " Kilian is evil, but do you think the other monks are ready to fight another evil?"

" Why is that Dojo?" Dashi ask.

" I heard that there is a new evil call Hannibal Bean." Dojo responded.

" Well what dose he want?" Dashi ask.

" The one thing Kilian whats, your Shen Gong Wu, and rule the world." Dojo said.

" Well make sure that don't happen then." Dashi said if he was ready to fight Hannibal Bean.

_At Kilian's Palace..._

Hannibal was training outside. Then Kilan came up behind him.

" Hannibal Bean." She said.

" Yes, Mistree. " Hannibal responded. " What is it?"

" I leaving you. You are to take my place on the Heylin side. Not only that you are to find a new partner and make them evil." Kilian told Hannibal.

" Why would I want a new partner for?" He ask.

" Because so you won't be alone. You already was when I first met you." She said. " I leave you with this."

Kilan handed a Shen Gong Wu that she stoled from Master Dashi. It is call the Moby-Morpher.

" This is a Sheg Gong Wu call the Moby Mopher. I stoled it from Dashi." Kilian handed the Moby Morpher to Hannibal.

He look at the Moby-Mopher."

" When you use the Shen Gong Wu you say the name of it. That how they work." Kilian told him. " Use it well."

" I will." Hannibal nodded his head.

Kilan lift Hannibal and he was lift alone.

" Ying-Ying." Hannibal call to his bird. " Lets go."

Hannibal was on Ying Ying. He watch Dashi, Chase, Wuya and Guam doing there morning training.

" So the monks are ready to fight me hu Ying- Ying. I think it is time we met the monks." Hannibal said to Ying Ying.

End of chapter...


	2. the Wu fight

Chapter 2 The Wu fight

Hannibal flew down to the Temple. He had his Moby-Mopher with him.

" Moby-Morpher!" He said.

" What the?" Dashi turned his head.

The monks saw a giant bean behind them.

" Who or What are you?" Chase asked Hannibal.

" I am Hannibal Bean, next to rule the world," Hannibal responded.

" Looks like we got trouble." Wuya said.

The head for Hannibal.

" Monkey Strike!" Chase said.

Hannibal use one of his own moves to Chase, and Chase got knock out. He turned to look at Dashi , and Wuya.

" Dashi, what are we going to do?" Wuya ask him.

" Wudei Neptune Water!" Dashi said.

A giant wave came to Hannibal. But Hannibal the Shroud of Shadows to disappeared

" What, Where did he go?" Master Monks Guan ask.

" Man he stoled the Shroud of Shadows." Dashi said.

" He might have stole more of your Sheg Gong Wu, Dashi," Chase said.

Dashi went to the other inside the temple. He keep his Sheg Gong Wu locked up so no one would steal them again. But they were gone.

" Golden Tiger Claws!" Hannibal came in front of Dashi.

" Give me my Shen Gong Wu back!" Dashi order Hannibal.

" So you think you are going to stop me hu, Grand Master Dashi? Hannibal ask.

One good thing that Dashi had one of his other Shen Gong Wu he carry some of them with him.

" Mantis Flip Coin!" Dashi started to flip around.

Third-Arm Sash!" Hannibal said.

Hannibal use the Third-Arm Sash to grab Dashi.

" Orb of Tornami!" Dashi said.

Water came out of the Orb of Tornami!"

" Give up now will ya." Hannibal said.

" I don't think so." Dashi said. " I still have one more move I can use."

" Fine then." Hannibal agreed."

Dashi started to make a bet with Hannibal.

" If I lose you keep the Wu." Dashi said.

" Deal." Hannibal agreed to the bet.

" Ring of the Nine Dragons!" Dashi use to the Ring of the Nine Dragon.

" What? That not part of the deal." Hannibal look started to see who was the real Dashi.

" Now you would have to find the real me." Dashi said.

" Mind Reader Conch!" Hannibal put the Mind Reader Conch to his ear to hear what Dashi was saying.

" _Ha, He will never find out that the real me is the first to the left."_ Dashi said.

" I got you now." Hannibal look at the Dashi to the left .

" Sphere of Yun!" Hannibal caught the real Dashi. " Look like I win.

" Wudei Star Wind!" Dashi got out of the Sphere of Yun. He blew Hannibal away and got his Shen Gong Wu back.

Then Guan, Chase and Wuya came in the temple.

" What happen there look like there been a fight in here." Chase wanted to know.

" Yeah, but it ok now." Dashi said.

After Dashi got his Wu back, Wuya was on the Heylin side. Little did they know that Hannibal was watching the fight with Wuya. He was watching Chase Young mostly.

End of Chapter...


	3. Getting Chase to the Heylinside

Chapter 3 Getting Chase to the Heylin side, and Meeting Cannibal Vines

Hannibal was keeping his eyes on Chase, Dashi, and Master Monk Guan. He was watching the way Chase Young fights. He thought that Chase would make a good pranter to him. Hannibal had watch Dashi trap Wuya in a small box. He waiting for Chase Young to be alone so he can talk to him.

" I think I found a good pranter Ying-Ying." Hannibal was saying to his bird. " Maybe I can have a little talk with this dragon."

Chase was outside the temple. Hannibal followed Chase in the woods near the temple.

" Well hello my dear boy." Hannibal greeted Chase.

" What? Who is there?" Chase looked around.

Then he saw something in a tree on a bird.

" Hannibal Bean. What do you want?" Chase was ready to fight.

" I don't want those Shen Gong Wus. It something better or someone better?" He said.

" Me? You want me? For what?" Chase wanted to know.

" My boy, how would you like to be the greatest Xiaolin Dragon?" Hannibal asked.

" I am a great Xiaolin Dragon already. I don't need to be greater then that." Chase said.

" I think you do. I can make you the best. Greater then Dashi." Hannibal said.

Chase thought about it for a minute He really did want to be greater then Dashi one day. But he would have to prove himself then.

" Ok how can I be a great Xiaolin Dragon?" Chase ask.

Easy my boy, join me on the Heylin side." Hannibal responded.

" I will never join the Heylin side! Not for anything!" Chase said.

" Then I don't think you really want to be a great fighter and a great Xaiolin Dragon then" Hannibal said.

Then Hannibal turned away.

" Wait! Ok I do it! I join!" Chase said.

" Here then drank this." Hannibal give a soup to Chase.

Reader: If you watch the show you know how it happen what soup Hannibal give Chase. I was trying to make this good.

" What is it?" Chase looked at the soup.

" This soup will make you stronger then ever. Drank it." Hannibal told Chase.

Chase took the soup and drunk the soup. Then weird things started to happen. Chase turn evil and then into a monster. Hannibal started to laugh.

" Now I want you to be my pranter Chase. With you at my side we can rule the world." Hannibal told the monster Chase.

" I work alone." Chase said.

He hit Hannibal with his tail and Chase run off into the night. Hannibal give up to look for a pranter, so he started to do his bad deeds one city to another. Then Hannibal came to a small country. He looked at a sign that said welcome to Mexico. Hannibal went into the country. Little did he know that someone or something is watching him.

" No' another one, Zis is my territory. 'e is no' going to take my land." It said to himself.

Hannibal was going into a place that had lots of plants there. He heard something in the background.

" Get ou'! You don't belong 'ere. Zis is my land." The plant said.

The plant jump right on top on Hannibal. Hannibal try to fight it,but he couldn;t

" Hey wait a minute, I was not going to take your land. I was just passing by, that all!" He told the plant.

" I don't believe you!" The plant was still on Hannibal

Hannibal finally broke free. He look at the plant

" Who or what are you?" Hannibal ask him

" Vy vould you want to know?" He said.

Hannibal turn away and started to walk off.

" I'm no' done with you ye' " The plant said.

" Whatever." Hannibal said back. " You don't scare me."

The plant use his vines to grab Hannibal.

" What are you trying to do to me?" He ask.

" I wan' you ou'!" The plant said.

" Ok, I'll leave then." Hannibal said.

The plant let go of Hannibal.

" By ze way, I'm Cannibal Vines. Ze next time I see you again, you better be ready." The plant said.

" And I'm Hannibal Bean. Like I care what you are going to do." Hannibal said.

" You better care vat I'll do to you." Cannibal open his month like a Venus-Fly Trap.

Hannibal got freak He took one good look at Cannibal.

" Your a Venus-Fly Trap?" Hannibal ask him.

" Si." Cannibal answered.

Hannibal didn't know what he said.

" Zat mean "yes" in my language." Cannibal told him.

" I don;t have time for this. I'm going." Hannibal said.

" Remember zat vat I'll do to you, if I see you again." Cannibal told him.

Hannibal give a mad look to Cannibal, then he did the same to Hannibal. Then Cannibal went underground.

" Ying-Ying, What do you think of this one? If he can fight, he would make a good pranter then." Hannibal said to Ying-Ying.

Cannibal rose from underground. He watch Hannibal leave on Ying-Ying.

" I don't want no one to take my land from me. Zis is my home and I'm ze only vo is going to terrorize it. I want ze people of zis land to fear me" He said to himself.

End of chapter...


	4. what lies in you

Chapter 4 What lies in you and the brith of the El Conqustador.

After Hannibal Bean met Cannibal Vines, he started to spy on Cannibal little by little. Cannibal didn't notice that Hannibal was watching him. Cannibal had caught Hannibal from watching him.

" vy are you watching me?!" Cannibal asked him.

" Because I thought we can be partners. I was watching you the way you fight." Hannibal said.

" No! I work alone! I don't need anyone!" Cannibal said. " Leave me alone!"

" Fine then I was just offering this to you. I since that you are evil as well." Hannibal said.

Cannibal look at Hannibal then walk away.

" I don't need your 'elp."

Hannibal nodded his head then. Cannibal went underground.

" Ying-Ying? I still want this one. Maybe he will change his mind once he see another villain that will take his place and his land." Hannibal told Ying-Ying.

Then Hannibal got on Ying-Ying and flew off. Cannibal was inside his home. A small girl was waiting for him.

Reader: I was trying to make this good. To Cataclytic, Cannibal don't have kids. This is before Cataclytic's Xiaolin Showdown: The movie and the birth of Apocalypse.

" Daddy." The little girl ran up to Cannibal.

He give his daughter a hug. Cannibal's daughter is name Lilly Vines. She look mostly like her father,

" Daddy. Vere did you go?" She ask him.

" I 'ad to go take care of zomething dear." He said.

Hannibal watch all of this.

" So Vines has a family? And they don't know that he is evil?" Hannibal said to Ying Ying. " I wonder how he will feel once his own daughter is taking from him?"

Cannibal took his daughter to bed that night. Then out of now where Chase had found Hannibal.

" So Bean. Where had you been?" Chase garb Hannibal.

" Don't worry about it Chase. I found a partner." Hannibal said.

" And what dose your partner look like?" Chase asked Hannibal.

Hannibal didn't tell him Cannibal. So Chase looked threw the window. He then saw him.

" He is a plant. What good is he to you?" Chase said.

" At least he can fight."

Chase ran off into the night. He kinda had an idea for a new villain. So Chase had found some kinda of plant as well he took it back with him.

" I will make a good and evil villain."

Chase did some experiments on the plants. Then it came to life.

" Success! I made you. You will be know as the El Conquestador."

The El Conqustador bow down to his Master.

" Vat do you want me to do?" It at him.

" I want to you kill Hannibal Bean and Cannibal Vines." Chase show the El Conqustador what they look like.

" I know vo Cannibal is. 'e made my jungle and never bought me to life like you did. But before zat mother nature vas ze one vo made 'im, brought 'im to life, and give 'im a daughter. I will kill 'im and claim my territory."

The El Conqustador ran off to find Cannibal.

End of chapter...


	5. joining the Heylin side

Chapter 5 Joining the Heylin Side and new partnership.

The El Conquestador was out all night. He was on the haunt for Cannibal Vines. So what happen he found Cannibal.

" Cannibal Vines." The El Conquestador whisper.

Cannibal jump when he heard the El Conquestador. He knew that one day he the El Conquestador was going to come for him after not keepings his promise.

" Cannibal Vines. Its been to long." He said.

" vat do you want?" Cannibal ask.

The El Conquuestador pulled out his sword on Cannibal.

" I want your land and you dead!"

" No zis is my land! Our no' going to zake eet." Cannibal screamed.

Then the El Conqueestador saw something else. Lilly was hiding in the background.

" Fine zen."

The El Conquestador hit Cannibal in the back on his head. Cannibal felled on the floor unconscious. The El Conqestador tooked Cannibal's daughter.

" If I can't have your land Vines, then your daughter I will zake." He said.

" Daddy!" Lilly screamed.

The El Conquestador was gone. The a few hours later, Hannibal Bean came in. He saw the whole thing.

" Aww. I almost feel sorry for him Ying-Ying. His daughter is taken from him."

Hannibal came up to Cannibal. He shook Cannibal to wake up. Cannibal open his eyes slowly.

"My daughter! 'e took 'er!" Cannibal told Hannibal.

" I saw everything." Hannibal said. " And you want your daughter back too."

Cannibal looked up.

" Please I need 'elp. I need to get my daughter back." Cannibal said in tears.

" I'll help you then." Hannibal said. " But if you want me to help you fight that El Conquestador, then you will have to join the Heylin side."

" Ze 'Eylin Side?" Cannibal ask.

" Yes, I since that you have powers that you don't use, and I can help you use them better." Hannibal said.

" Is ze 'Eylin Side more powerful?" Cannibal ask.

" Yes it is." Hannibal nodded.

"Zen I'll join. I just want my daughter back." Cannibal said.

" Fine then. Welcome to the Heylin side Vines."

Cannibal had been training day in and day out just to me more powerful. Hannibal had help Cannibal use some of his powers and how to control them.

" What other powers do you have Vines?" Hannibal wanted to know.

" I 'ave lots of zem. When I was first created by Mother Nature she give me lots of different powers, I fell in love with 'er and she give me my daughter. Mother Nature asked me to zake care of Lilly for 'er. I promise I would." Cannibal told Hannibal his said story.

" Sad story Vines."

" Just keel me CV for short if you want to." Cannibal said.

" Ok then." Hannibal nodded and smiled

" I was zinking, since we are both evil and after I get my daughter back. I would like zo be your partner if you are looking for one." Cannibal said.

" You want to be my partner?" Hannibal asked him.

" Si." Cannibal agreed.

They shook hands after that.

End of chapter...

Readers: Sooooo sorry guys. I kinda running out of idea for this storys and I was very busy with college and work. I really didn't have the time for more ideas. But this is the best idea I got.


	6. Going after the Shen Gong Wu

Chapter 6 Going after for the Shen Gong Wu.

Cannibal was done with his training for the day. He was getting ready for bed that night. For some reason he kept getting nightmares about his daughter. He feared that something bad happen to Lilly.

He went to Hannibal's room to talk to him.

" 'Annibal. I need to talk to you," Cannibal said.

" What is it CV? Is something wrong?" Hannibal asked him.

Cannibal nodded his head.

" I really need to go after my daughter. I feared zomthing bad 'appened to 'er." Cannibal said.

" Are you getting nightmares or something?" Hannibal asked.

" Si." Cannibal answered.

Cannibal walked up a window and look out through it. Hannibal came up to him. Hannibal knew that his friend is very worry about his child and wants her back.

" CV? What you might be seeing is the future. It a Heylin power that we can see the future." Hannibal told Cannibal.

" No! I don't want zomthing bad to 'appen to 'er! I want to go after 'er now!" Cannibal said in tears.

" And you will get her back CV." Hannibal said to clam his friend down. " I know someone that his powerful weapon we can get ours hands on.

Hannibal showed his Shen Gong Wu to Cannibal.

" What is it?" Cannibal asked.

" This is a Shen Gong Wu. The are powerful weapons where I came from. How the work is you called out the name of the Shen Gong Wu." Hannibal told Cannibal.

" Well it 'elp?"

Hannibal nodded his head yes.

" If zey are ze only weapons to 'elp me fight and get my daughter back. I want one."

" Then I will take you back with me where I came from to get your Sheg Gong Wu."

So Hannibal and Cannibal went back to the Xiaolin Temple to steal the Shen Gong Wu. Grand Master Dashi was out side.

" How is zat 'Annibal?" Cannibal asked.

" That is Grand Master Dashi. He is the one how made these Sheg Gong Wu."

" I wonder if 'e 'ad more." Cannibal said.

Dojo was outside with Dashi. Then he heard two evil laughs.

" Aww man. What do you want now Bean?" Dojo asked.

" Your Shen Gong Wu."

Dojo look at Cannibal.

" And what are you or who are you?" Dojo asked.

Cannibal picked up Dojo by his neck.

" I am Cannibal Vine. 'Annibal Bean new partner."

" Dashi we got trouble again."

End of chapter...


	7. The End

Chapter 7 The end

CV and Hannibal Bean invaded the Xiaolin Temple. Hannibal was carry a bunch of Shen Gong Wu. He give the Golden Tiger Claws to CV.

"Here use this Shen Gong Wu. This one is called the Golden Tiger Claws."

CV looked at it and smiled.

Grand Master Dashi came running out with Master Monk Guam(if that how you spell his name)

"Dojo where are the Shen Gong Wu?"

"Hannibal Bean is back and not only that he came back with a partner."

Dashi ran out of the temple. There was Hannibal Bean and CV holding up the Shen Gong Wu.

"Your out number Dashi." Hannibal said. "Thanks for the Wus."

"Oh I don;t think so."

Dashi charge up to Hannibal, then CV use his vines and tied up Dashi.

"What the?"

Dashi and CV ran off with Shen Gong Wu.

"Dashi, the wus are gone." Dojo said.

"I will get them back and when I do. I will have to hide them all over the world where no one will get them."

"Ok."

Hannibal and CV went back to Mexico. By the time they got back the El Conquestador was already waiting for them.

"So you came back did you Vine?" He said.

"Where is my daughter?!"

El Conquestador showed CV his daughter. He had killed her.

" 'ere is your brat."

CV beened down to his dead children. He was holding her in his arms with tears coming down his eyes. Hannibal came up to him.

"CV I'm sorry."

"It not your fault 'Annibal."

CV use his vines on the El Conquestador, he grab the vines and swing CV to the side.

"So you want to fight, then there will be a fight."

"I'm at your side CV."

Hannibal pulled out the Shen Gong Wu.

"Golden Tiger Claws!" CV use the Wu and disappeared.

"Where did you go Vines, come out"

"Shrouds of Shadows." Hannibal use the other Wu.

The El Conquestador looked around. CV came up behide him and kick him in the back. The El Conquestador get back up. Hannibal and CV use one of there own moves on the El Conquestador. The gane anough energie and power on the El Conquestador and killed him. The fight was over.

"'Annibal. Thanks for your 'elp, but this will not bring my daughter back."

"I know CV."

Few years later CV was still Hannibal Bean partner. They started to destory towns, citys ans killing many people. After that Hannibal into Dashi. Dashi had fought agains Hannibal and got the Wus back from Hannibal. Dashi had Dojo hide the Wus. Months later, Chase Young returns.

"You are still friends with that plant hu Hannibal?"

Chase garb Hannibal and the Ying Yang Yo-Yo and threw Hannibal in the Ying Yang World. CV was hiding watching what Chase did.

"You 'elp me anough 'Annibal. I promie to get you out of there."

CV went back home.

End of story.

Note: Oh well I wanted to get done with this story. I really didn;t care to much about it.

Thanks for the reviews on this story.


End file.
